Recuerdo
by Ritsu-sensei
Summary: La música inundaba sus sentidos, le embriagaban los aromas enigmáticos, de aceites y esencias, los inciensos, la mirra y las miles de velas dispersas en todo aquel recinto.


Esta historia me pertenece los personajes en ella NO

La primera vez que hago un SadGup... TurEgi.

por favor espero sus comentarios.

* * *

><p>La música inundaba sus sentidos, le embriagaban los aromas enigmáticos, de aceites y esencias, los inciensos, la mirra y las miles de velas dispersas en todo aquel recinto. Se hallaba sentado sin mucho interés, la música iniciante, llegaba hasta sus oídos, mezclándose con los colores de las sedas delgadas y casi trasparentes de las odaliscas que danzaban mostrando sus vientres y morenos cuerpos, en sus manos había cantaros llenos de vino, bandejas con miles de frutos. Y el solo se cuestionaba como un país como lo era Egipto tenía tanta vida… como alguien tan frio y estoico podía tener una cultura tan antigua y alimentada.<p>

A su lado el pequeño Grecia cabeceaba víctima de los bailes y los acordes que llegaban a causar sueño, si es que no te interesabas en los hermosos cuerpos. El turco permitió que el pequeño se acomodara en sus ropajes y le permitió dormir.

El ruido de las cuerdas le atrajeron de nuevo al frente, sus ojos se toparon con un grupo de sedas rojas que se movían, de forma rítmica a los cambios de la música. En cuanto esta cambio a un ritmo más ambientado pudo ver unas piernas morenas adornadas de dibujos de significado desconocido. Y adornadas de cientos de piezas de oro, que resonaban al movimiento rítmico de dichas extremidades, las telas subían y bajaban mostrando las perfectamente torneadas extremidades.

Todos los presentes alababan la belleza del baile y los coordinados movimientos. Una de las telas cayo dando un efecto descontinuo, Turquía noto entonces la historia contada con la música y las letras que no entendía. Hablaba de la caída de la imponente ave fénix, su caída a la tierra tomando la forma de un ser humano, entre las telas se mostraron unos ojos, ojos que el reconocería aun cuando pasaran milenios, estaban adornados con contornos negros, las telas siguieron danzando y cayendo mostrando el cuerpo moreno, delgado y delicado del Egipcio

– Gupta– murmuro tragando grueso, frente a él portando solo un par de telas que cubrían su hombría se mostraba el cuerpo de la mística nación. Adornado de miles de piezas de oro, de collares de jade y aretes de piedras preciosas, marcando en su cuerpo desde su cuello hasta las puntas de sus pies había dibujos y letras que el turco no comprendía. Su cabello castaño y sus siempre firmes ojos se mostraban ahora decorados de oro y maquillaje, que lo hacían sentir extasiado ante la imagen y confundido por la pérdida mirada que la nación mostraba.

Las danzas continuaban extasiando a los presentes, a esa supuesta realeza que vitoreaban como jaurías el cuerpo de la joven nación. Uno de los aclamados sacerdotes se acercó y retirando una corona de la cabeza del egipcio vertió sobre este una jarra de vino, el líquido cayo por su cuerpo corriendo parte de la pintura que tocaba, dando una imagen cansada y confundida del egipcio. Aquel color que rodeaba sus ojo se deslizo por sus mejillas dando la imagen de un llanto negro… varias risas fueron inundando el lugar y llenando de odio al Turco, que acomodando al pequeño Griego entre sus brazos se puso de pie.

– Llévenle a mis aposentos– dijo un hombre sentado al centro de todos aquellos supuestos sacerdotes, un grupo de damiselas cubrieron el cuerpo de la nación y le llevaron sin que este opusiera resistencia. El turco les sigue hasta que le dejaron en una habitación de ornados de oro y piedras preciosas. Dejo al pequeño griego en brazos de unos de sus soldados, y regreso a la habitación donde escucho un ruido que lo hizo entrar con prisas.

El egipcio se agitaba con fuerza tratando de librarse de las ataduras que lo mantenían aferrado a la cama, su muñeca enrojecida mostraba la fuerza con la que intentaba aquello, quemando su bronceada piel con la fricción de las cuerdas.

– ¿Gupta? – el turco se acercó con precaución, logrando que el egipcio le mirase lleno de temor y confusión.

– ¿Sadiq? – hablo con uno hilo de voz, como dudando realmente de la presencia del otro.

– Gupta– se acercó un par de pasos, al de menor corpulencia que se sacudió con violencia

– no te atrevas aléjate de mí– grito casi desgarrando su voz. El turco cansado del asunto saco su espada y corto los amarres, las lágrimas del egipcio caían dolorosamente. El turco cubrió su casi desnudo cuerpo con una de las sabanas de fina seda, y lo saco de ahí en brazos.

Lo vio Abrir los ojos tal vez sintiendo el calor del sol en su piel, un calor fuerte pero no tan abrazador y lastimero sobre el que caí siempre sobre él.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto su voz se oía seca y su cuerpo seguía con los vestigios del vino que lo baño.

– ¿Gupta? – la voz dulce y semi dormida le hizo voltear hacia la puerta, él se ocultó un poco, dándole a entender al niño que no delatara su presencia

– ¿Heracles? – el niño sonrió y se acercó un poco más al adulto-adolescente.

– toma– le extendió el agua y el pan, el egipcio sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Cuando se hubo vestido con ropas más propias del lugar, salió en busca de él.

El turco suspiro al verlo salir, en instantes tenía el cuerpo del más bajo abrazándole, y llorando silenciosamente.

– Gracias– dijo el egipcio.

Sintió entonces como alguien le empujaba, abrió los ojos notando que se encontraba en una sala de reuniones casi vacía. A su lado y mirándolo siempre apacible se hallaba el egipcio, el turco sonrió al verlo…

– Te quedaste dormido– dijo el egipcio tranquilamente

– Tuve un sueño muy agradable– dijo estirándose y logrando que el egipcio lo mirara confundido

– Soñé con el día que te lleve conmigo– miro el rostro del egipcio ese rostro siempre calmo y lleno de paz, esos ojos reflejantes del misterio del desierto, adornador ahora del rojo carmín de sus mejillas.

– Sadiq– llamo con un hilo de voz, el turco se levantó y atrapo los labios de su contraparte africana, en un beso suave, sin prisas, ni dobles intenciones, solo con el deseo de poderle transmitir lo que ninguno de los dos diría con palabras.

– Baila para mi Gupta– dijo el turco abrazando el cuerpo más bajo, el egipcio suspiro y abrazo ligeramente al turco.

– Baila como aquella vez– volvió a decir, el egipcio sonrió. Y se alejó para poder iniciar un nuevo beso.

– Vamos a casa– dijo el egipcio tras el beso, salieron tomados de la mano, recordando aquella primera vez, aquella que valió un para siempre, aun con las distancias, con la soledad, las guerras, Turquía siempre tendría en su mente la figura seductora y frágil del egipcio del que se enamoró, y este… tendría a un noble guerrero, uno dispuesto a hundir el mundo en el caos si con eso podía mantenerlo a salvo.

No tenían una relación tierna, ni una forma abierta de expresarse, pero lo que sus ojos mostraban bastaba para saber que se pertenecían desde siempre.

* * *

><p>Y que tal... esperare sus comentario...<p>

No se por que surgio todo esto, pero pues igual surgio XD

Dejen su REVIEW!


End file.
